


Hidden Away

by AnnaPrinsloo



Category: The Academy Ghostbird - Fandom, The Academy Scarrab beetle - Fandom
Genre: Boys Love - Freeform, F/M, M/M, Multi, Past Abuse, Scarrab beetle, maybe all 14
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:08:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24437173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaPrinsloo/pseuds/AnnaPrinsloo
Summary: I got this  idea from the author - shayschiesler from Wattpad , but all the writing is mine.#####Sang is on the run, having been a key witness to a case against her own family. She has one year, one year left of being in the Witness Protection Program when she's found and has to escape to Charleston, South Carolina. She enrolls her final year in Ashley Waters, where she now has to take even more elaborate measures to hide herself.Sang is no longer Sang, but instead Sage.Her hair is cut short, her chest binded, and she's now afraid. Afraid of the man her father had hired to find her, afraid of the nightmares her mother left behind, afraid to let those guys in.But everything always seems to find her, and Sang's past is beginning to catch up with her.
Relationships: Sang Sorenson / Victor Morgan, Sang Sorenson /Gabriel Coleman, Sang Sorenson /Lucian Taylor, Sang Sorenson /Nathan Griffin, Sang Sorenson /North Taylor, Sang Sorenson /Owen Blackbourne, Sang Sorenson /Sean Green, Sang Sorenson /Silas Korba, Sang Sorenson/ Dakota Lee
Kudos: 9





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> All my work is posted on Wattpad as well.  
> All comments are welcome, even the bad ones.

Sang Sorenson's day was like any other day. She woke up early, put her small room to order even if she didn't have many things and her room was already spotless. She has OCD, everything had to be perfectly aligned, the same length and spotless.

Then she got dressed with her meager and second hand clothes she got from Marie - her older sister or the Thrift stores from which her father buys her things from, because she wasn't as beautiful or important like Marie and her mother.

*********

The Sorensons was a very rich family, they wore the best of the best clothes, they owned a very big estate with a very big mansion on it, they owned the best and newest cars, the best technology and only socialised with the richest and most snobbish people - all but her, Sang Sorenson.

Even though the Sorensons were rich, they were stingy people and wouldn't hire chefs and maids. Sang had to do everything, she had to clean the whole mansion and make all the food, yet she wasn't even allowed to join them and eat the food she - herself had made.

When they hosted parties they would hire waiters but Sang had to make the food herself and then join them to waiter the food and drinks.

The Sorensons never acknowledged her as their daughter or a part of her family, she was a slave and a ghost in her own house. She never belonged.

It didn't bother her any more, she had gotten used to it, for she had heared it one too many times.

*********

Yet today changed her whole miserable life, her daily normal routine changed and not for the better. She had witnessed something very bad happen between the man and woman, she called parents and an unknown man. It was illegal and her family could be sentenced for life in jail.

Sang was busy cleaning her father's study, when they came in and she hid in her father's big cabinet that housed all of his documents and important things. She knew if her father had caught her there, he wouldn't hesitate to punish or kill her.

What she had witnessed that night scarred her for life and she had to flee for her own safety.

**×××××**

This is my book and I'm writing it but the credit for the idea goes to the author @ shayschiesler from Wattpad.


	2. One

Nine boys watched as the gray house across the street was remolded and made bigger. The house had stood empty for a while. The house was no longer gray but a very nice shade of red and white, no longer stood the family house that belonged to an older couple that passed away and their only son sold the house, because he didn't want the house. The house was now made of bricks. Everything was done in a few months, normally it would take years to remodel a house but not this one.

The nine boys wondered if the new family was eager to move in or if they had no place else to stay. For it was a record to remodel a house in just a few months and they even made the house bigger, as if it would be a large family that would move in.

This nine boys was Dakota Lee, the other eight boys was currently in his house, more specific in his room above the garage, where he lived with his mother and younger sister. He had green eyes framed by black glasses like Mr. Blackbourne and brown hair. He had a nervous tick, he would begin to count or do complicated mathematics under his breathe.

Then there was Nathan Griffin, a red headed boy with blue eyes, he was really muscled. He loved sports, especially swimming, as he owned a swimming pool in his yard. He lived with his father, but his father was rarely home.

Lucian Taylor was sitting next to Gabe as he was his best friend. Luke had long blond hair that hanged to his shoulder, with beautiful brown eyes. He liked to eat chocolate chip pancakes and any sweets he could get. He was very friendly and daydreamed all of the time.

Then there was Gabriel Coleman, he had brown hair with two blond strips in front, he had piercing blue eyes and three black studs in his ears. He had dressed his eight brothers since he had known them and even cut and styled their hair. He lives with his stepmother in a caravan park, it was in the bad part of town so they had to be careful. He loved to paint and draw.

Next to Gabriel was North Taylor, he and Luke was half brothers. He had dark brown eyes, they were almost black and dark brown hair, he was tall and a health nut. He would make sure everyone ate healthy. If he gets angry or if he cares about or for you he would shout. He and Luke lived with Uncle - this was not his name but only a few knew him by any other name, they just called him uncle.

A giant boy sat next to North that is Silas Korba, North's best friend. He is a friendly giant that had lived in Greece and moved to be by his only friend North. He has black hair and golden brown eyes. He lives with his father and younger brother in Sergeant Jasper where the Toma team also lived.

Victor Morgan, with his wavy hair and liquid fire eyes sat with Mr Blackbourne and DR. Green. He was busy looking for the new owner or owners of the house. He had been friends with Kota and Nate since kindergarten and had stayed friends all this years. He was very rich as he had a trustfund, but he was also forced to do Piano concerts by his parents. He lived in a large mansion with his parents.

Sean Green, was a man that liked to flirt, his grass green eyes sparkled and his sandy blond hair curled around his ears, he didn't always mean it and he also did it to make his patients feel better. He was also the only one that ever called Mr Blackbourne by his name as they knew each other longer. He had worked hard and became a doctor at the tender age of 16. He and Mr. Blackbourne has a large house they live in and as soon as the boys turn 18 they would also move in.

Lastly was Mr Blacbourne in his neatly pressed and pristine suites. He had straight short brown hair and silver sterling eyes that had black frames that covered them. He played the violen and liked classical music just like Victor. He loved all his brothers even if they never see the love in his eyes, he hides it behind cold silver eyes - his mask perfect in any way and form, but he would do anything to protect his family. 

All nine of these boys was a family, though not by blood but by choice. They are known las the Blackbourne team. They always completed the mission and had never failed before.

Every boy in the room turned to Victor as he gave a gasp in surprise as he had finally found out the information about the new owners of the house across the street.

"Mr Morgan, what is the matter??" Mr Blackbourne asked Victor who was starring at the screen with a wide open mouth and a surprised look in his fire eyes. You could find no fault in his English, as he didn't like slang and had to be perfect in ever way.

" Mr Blackbourne, the Toma team bought that house across the street from Kota's!!" Victor told Mr Blackbourne in a shaky voice, almost a whisper.

Eight surprised boys turned to their brother with shocked eyes and cursing went all around Kota's room. And what came as a surprise was that Mr. Blackbourne had not scolded them, he stood frozen in the middle of Kota's room.


	3. Chapter Two

_**Sage's Pov:** _

The new house looked a lot better than the old one did and now there was enough rooms for all of us and even a few guest rooms. Kayli also had a room as well, as Kevin and Blake.

Even though Kayli, Blake and Kevin was still on the Toma team, they didn't live with them. The three of them was a couple and was thinking of going into a couples team after Axel had told them that they would make a great team on their own. The two men had finally asked Kayli to marry them on her birthday and to everyone's joy, she had said YES. Excitement was in the air.

I knew something that Kayli and her men didn't know, she was pregnant. I had in fact already finished school and studied a few different subjects but Medicine had effected me greatly, because I had to always patch myself up and later when the Academy found me, Lily and Dr. Roberts helped me get my Doctor License at the age of 15.

The signs were all there, she had gained weight and liked to eat weird food that didn't match up to well - that was her cravings. She also had morning sickness but that only began recently and they thought it was the Flue, I won't spoil their surprise Dr. Roberts will eventually tell them, she was sure of that.

*********

I stood still in my room, it was big but well furnished in soft blues and purples since this was decorated like a boy's room, since I was now Sage Winchester, a Eighteen year old boy and no longer Sang Sorenson, a girl without hope and nothing to her name - not even a birth certificate.

For my parents were looking for a Eighteen year girl and had already almost caught me in Illinois, I had to pack all of my important things and leave Lily and her husbands. It almost broke me to leave the family that found me and helped me. 

Now I live with the Toma team in Charleston, I hope we can stay here for a year, that's all we need just one year.

Axel made me except everything that they bought for me, I have my own money and could buy my own things, I'm sure they see me as their little sister, but that sure didn't give them the reason or permission to buy me things and it's all brand new.

And then Kayli and her boyfriends also brought a ' house welcoming gift', yeah, she had always sought for reasons to buy me things, they bought me a brand new closet full of clothes that could be worn for a male and female. I really liked that she bought me clothes I could wear, it was comfortable and not to baggy.

But even though I was finished with school I was going to be enrolled into Ashley Waters Highschool for the last year, it was a part of my cover story, I'm sure that it would be boring because I had finished school already and even had a career already.

The night was long and filled with nightmares or terrors, but I didn't want to bother Raven or Corey for they had a mission and it had taken them a few days to complete. With a sigh I stood up and went to the kitchen where I could bake and then maybe I could try to sleep again.

I made a strawberry and chocolate cake, perfectly balanced for we had to stay healthy and an apple pie.

When I finished baking the cake and pie, it was already time for me too go to school and I almost had no sleep.

I put on a jean and a button up shirt, with some sneakers on and re bandaged my chest to hide my female parts. I only drew my hand through my short hair and made it a bit messier.

It was only registration so I didn't have to stay long and then I could go home or visit the Hospital where Dr. Roberts worked at or the Diner that Uncle owned.

The lines were long and the Teachers chose the classes they thought you would be suited for or in other words just putting random classes on. But when it was my turn to go, the teacher said somebody else would help me for I was a special case. They gave me the people's names and sent me on my way without explaining anything. 

I couldn't think why but went in search of Mr Blackbourne or Dr Green. In the hallway on the way to the office where the teacher told me was Mr Blackbourne's office, I walked into a man. This man gave me bad vibes and I didn't want to be near him.

"What are you doing in this part of the school, boy?? Registration is in the other part of the school." The man asked me.

I stayed silent while this man still went on ranting about me being here and not only that but that I was a very pretty boy. This man who ever he was, was frightening and creeping me out.

Suddenly a voice spoke up and I was relieved, who ever this new person was, he was ten times better than this man in front of me.

"Mr McCoy, this student was looking for me, I was going to help him fill out his papers," the new man sandy blond hair and green eyes told the man - Mr McCoy.

" And why is that Mr Green?" Asked Mr McCoy in a frosty voice.

" This is Mr Winchester, he is the one who's sister asked to be put into AP classes." He explained still smiling.

"Then be on your way, Mr Green," Mr McCoy said, hatred shining through every word he said for this smiling blond man that saved her.

When Mr McCoy left, the smile was replaced with a frown and a thoughtful look replaced the previous smiling face of Mr Green.

"Please, fallow me." Mr Green said and I quietly followed as it seems that this young man no older than twenty five knew where I was meant to be.

After a few more turns we reached an office that had a silver plate with two names on them. One was this man's name except before his name stood Dr and the other name on the plate was Mr Blackbourne.

*********


	4. Chapter Three

_**Owen Blackbourne's Pov :** _

I looked as our door to the office was slammed open with meaning. I wondered what had upset Sean this time, normally he wouldn't slam open the door, because he knew that I would scold him.

Sean came in with an angry huff and a frown on his face. He sat down and opened his laptop, but he looked up and that caught my attention. It seems he brought someone with him into our office.

There in front of Sean's office stood a stunning boy. He had on a blue jean, with a blue button up shirt and he had sneakers on his feet. His body was slim, he had short messy, blond hair with bangs that covered his beautiful but dull green eyes, it would be beautiful and bright if it didn't hide pain and saddness. He had a cupid bow mouth and his feet was tapping to my Classic, Violin music.

" You are Sage Winchester, are you not?" Sean asked the boy. He didn't answer with words but a shake with his head.

"Your sister had called and asked that you be put into AP classes and a Music class, would you be able to handle this?" Sean asked the boy once again and his only answer was once again a positive head nod.

Even though, I was suppose to have no students, this boy interested me and wanted to know more about him. I caught Sean's eyes and silently told him to add Sage Winchester into my class.

"Can you play the Violin or the Piano, Mr Winchester?" Sean asked and the boy gave him another positive head nod.

Sean quickly finished Mr Winchester's schedule and gave it to him.

Mr Winchester looked over his schedule, gave a head nod in approval and looked up at Sean. Probably waiting for approval to leave or waiting for his next question.

Sean dismissed Mr Winchester and the boy quietly left the room, you couldn't hear a sound as he left our office. He was far to quiet for a teenage boy.

" Sean, that boy, where did you find him?" I asked Sean.

" I found him with Mr McCoy, he was busy scolding the boy and what I could gather for no reason. I told Mr McCoy that the boy was Sage Winchester and I had to do his schedule, because his sister had called the school and asked for advanced classes. McCoy let me take the boy but he wasn't happy, Owen. You should have seen the look on his face when he looked at that boy, it was vile." Sean said earnestly to me with a little disgust in his quivering voice.

" Calm down, Sean, we will lock him up and he wouldn't be able to hurt another student again." My voice was soothing Sean and he slowly began to calm down as my voice settled his nerves. 

"Owen, we have to watch out for that boy, McCoy have him in his sights now and he wouldn't stop until he has the boy." Sean stated earnestly, his shining and flirty green eyes hard, cold and serious. He had never seen his friend like this before.

Sean never acted like this, only when he was really serious about something or when he was in Doctor mode.

I quickly got my phone out and messaged all of my brothers.

*********

_The message stated this :_

_Please look out for a slim blond boy with messy hair, he has on a blue jean, a blue button up shirt and sneakers, Mr McCoy has him in his sight. Make sure the boy reaches his car safely._

_Family meeting tonight at Mr Lee's house._

_Mr Blackbourne_

*********

Sean read the message on his own phone.

"Thank you, Owen. For believing me and asking them to look out for him." He stated quietly and earnestly. 

**#####**

The boys stood together waiting for Mr Blackbourne and Sean to finish their work as Mr Blackbourne had already made their schedules, when they noticed that Mr Blackbourne had sent a message on their family group chat.

All of them quickly read the message and immediately began looking for the blond boy that Mr Blackbourne described. They found him after a few minutes and sedately followed him outside where he waited for someone to pick him up.

To the boys surprise Kayli Winchester drove into the parking lot and parked. She was in a black Mercedes and it looked like she was waiting for someone.

The blond boy walked up to Kayli's car and climbed in. They drove away and the boys messaged Mr Blackbourne back.

*********

_Kayli Winchester picked up the boy, Mr Blackbourne._

_Kota_

*********

They decided to stay outside rather than to go into the crowded halls of Ashley Waters Highschool. Most of the boys shuddered at that thought, the only boys not shuddering was North, Silas and Nathan, because they were big and it didn't phase them at all. For a shove would do nothing to them.

It was decided that the boys would go to Kota's house or Nathan's house rather than staying at the school, because Mr Blackbourne and Sean was very busy sorting out their class schedules, classes and what work they would be giving the students.

Silas got into North's black Jeep, while Luke and Gabriel climbed into Victor's silver BMW, leaving Nathan to join Kota in his green old Sedan - which North had wanted to use as scrap metal, but Kota had firmly told North that his mother had worked hard for the money to buy his own car for him and he was thankful of that so he would use the car. 

They drove to Kota's house and all seven boys climbed out of the 3 parked cars. They wondered if they should go visit the Toma team but Brandon's bike wasn't in front of the house nor was Axel's Jeep so they decided against it and went into the house up to Kota's room, which was above the garage. Kota's mom had to work and wouldn't be home and his younger sister, Jessica, was sleeping over at a friends home, they were alone there and waited patiently for their other two brothers to join them after they had finished all of their work.

*********


	5. Chapter FOUR

**Sage's Pov :**

Kayli picked me up after I finished registering for all of my classes. Even though she and Will was not Family by blood they were still my family when my own weren't there and when it counted.

The car ride to the house was quiet with soft classical music playing on the radio. I knew Kayli would ask me about my day and how my night was in a new house, because Kayli knew me very well.

We finally reached the house, there were no cars in the driveway meaning no one was home and I could spend some quality time with Kayli, it had been a very long time since we had spent the day alone. The boys and the Anderson team is very protective of me and her and she couldn't come visit me when I lived with Lilly and her men, it could lead them straight to me.

I climbed out of her car, taking my backpack with me and unlocked our door for us to enter.

The house was quiet, it was making me a little nervous because someone was always home and many sounds could be heared through out our home, But it seems not today.

I went up to my bedroom and put down my bag neatly in its place. I looked around to see if any thing was out of place, My OCD kicking in, nothing looked out of place or in the wrong direction and I let out a heavy sigh. Everything was clean and my bedspread was nice and even over my bed, my pillows placed neat and even on the bed, just the way I liked them.

I went down to our lounge where I knew Kayli would be waiting for me. She was sitting down on one of our black couches, hands folded on her lap.

" Do you want a piece of cake and some tea?" I asked her quietly and softly.

Her face brightened up at that and she immediately stood up to join me in the kitchen. The kitchen was warm and cosy, it still smelled like the strawberry and chocolate from the cake that I had baked that morning.

I sliced the cake into even pieces and then put one piece onto a plate for Kayli and put away the rest of the cake for the guys and their friends. Then I got out cups, Kayli liked tea and I made myself some coffee, I'm sure Marc wouldn't mind even if his coffee was nicer than my own.

"Sage, you look tired and how was your registration?"Kayli asked me concerned.

" It went well," I smiled trying to hide my grimace as I remembered Mr McCoy and how Dr Green had to safe me from that creepy man.

" Your not lying to me are you, love?" Kayli asked me, looking me over for any lies or signs that I was lying to her, but she found none.

I shook my head in a positive answer as I didn't want to talk and my throat was starting to hurt again from the damage my 'mother' had inflicted on me, when I still lived with them.

Kayli probably saw that, because she didn't push me further for an answer and rather left it at that. I knew she just wanted the best for me but I didn't want her to worry about me.

After I gave her the tea and cake, we went back to the lounge and sat down on one of the long black couches. She quickly finished her cake and sat down the plate onto the table that was in the middle of the lounge room.

My head was resting on Kayli's shoulder while she was sitting on the end of the couch with her tea, taking a sip every now and again. 

Kayli did most of the talking because my throat was sore, she didn't mind to do all of the talking, her voice was soft and calming, it was soothing to me. She, Lilly and Mrs Rose was the only females I could stand near me or to be touching me, other wise I would get panic attacks.

I must have fallen asleep while listening to Kayli talk, I only closed my eyes for a few seconds but apparently it was for a few hours. 

*****

Kayli sat quietly on the couch with Sage fast asleep on her shoulder, she could see that she had a rough night. Kayli took out her phone from her jacket pocket and put it on silent so it wouldn't bother nor wake her up the other girl, she needed her sleep after all.

Kayli had a few messages from her boyfriends and quickly answered them and then told them about Sage and how Sage's day went.

It was an hour or two later when Brandon came home, followed by Axel and then Corey and Raven arrived, Raven must have been in a bad mood because he slammed the door open and only calmed down when he saw Sage. But it was already too late for the noise waked up Sage.

Sage sprang up quickly her eyes filled with fear and panic, she was shaking like a leave, her breathing was rough and she was looking around as if someone would hurt her and tears welled up into her pretty green eyes. In her panic she couldn't recognize who they were and where she was.

Nothing said or done could calm her down, Kayli's voice soothing and calm but it didn't work on her sister this time.

The Toma team felt useless, they couldn't help the person they all loved and cared for. Anger began settling deep in them, not anger at themselves but of Sage's family - the family that had hurt and shunned her.

Suddenly Dr Green stood in front of them, quickly ordering the Toma team away from Sage. They did as the young Doctor told them to do, he knew what he was doing after all.

" Hey, pumpkin, take a deep breath in and out. Follow my breathing. " Sean's voice was calming and soothing. He was slowly breathing in and out for Sage, so that he could follow his breathing.

After a while of soothing and breathing together Sage calmed down. Raven was guilty while the rest of the people was trying to calm their own breathing and their anger.

"What happened here?" A very stern voice asked them almost coldly.

Everyone was surprised, they hadn't even noticed that someone else was there in their home and nobody could miss this presence, he was stern and very strict, a strong presence nobody could miss, but apparently they did. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took me so long to update but I was sick


	6. Chapter FIVE

**Third Person's View :**

Everyone in the room turned around to see Mr. Blackbourne stood behind them, his stern Sterling silver eyes focused on Sage. The boy was very pale and was still shaking a little bit, nobody but Sean could see the worry in his his eyes - as he knew him the best and longest time.

Sage looked up at all the people in the room, why was Dr Green and Mr Blackbourne here? Or were they here the whole time and she just had not noticed them? She groggily got up from her crouched position and stood up.

" Would any of you like some cake with tea or coffee?" Sage asked while walking into their kitchen, they had guests now and she wouldn't ever be a bad host, it was beaten into her, after all.

Nobody had the heart to tell him that he should in fact not be standing up or be making coffee or tea but kept quiet and answered him. Even Kayli took some more tea and cake.

They were sure he would break if they told him he couldn't get up to attend to his guests. This was a copping habit, a bad one at that - Sean knew this as he was a doctor, but he also knew it was better to just let the boy keep himself busy so that he could forget his panic attack.

Sage made some tea for Dr Green and Kayli and then made coffee for the rest of them. Then Sage got out the plates and shared the cake evenly between the plates.

Sage put everything on a tray and walked to the lounge. First she put a plate with cake in front of them all, then she put the tea in front of Kayli and Dr Green, before she put down the coffee in front of the rest.

Mr Blackbourne then watched as the boy sat down beside Kayli with his own coffee. He moved gracefull and smooth as if he had a lot of practice with hosting or serving. He could only guess where the boy could have learned to be this good at serving and hosting.

He also watched the expressions of the Toma Team as they thanked the boy. How is it that the boy came to be here with the Toma Team?, he wondered. They had never mentioned him or that they were taking in a new member, was it a special mission that nobody was supposed to know about?

Dr Green looked at Sage in his doctor mode, the boy was still pale but he wasn't shaking any more, it seems making tea and coffee had calmed his frayed nerves. He also watched how comfortable the boy was with the Toma Team, as if he had been with them for a while or known them a long time.

Once again there was a knock on the door but this time it was calm and everyone could hear it. Sage stood up and went to open the door.

There stood Kevin and Blake, they had just come home from their work. Blake was a Scientist and Kevin was a Detective. They had long shifts and was tired. Sage invited them in and offered them coffee which they accepted gladly, she made the best coffee after Marc.

*********

**Sage's Pov :**

I quickly made coffee for Blake and Kevin, with the coffee I served them each a piece of cake as well, there was just only a few pieces left. I quickly went to the lounge and gave them the coffee and cake, before I took a seat next to Mr Blackbourne.

I was tired, with almost no sleep the previous night and the panic attack, I had just suffered, it had worn me out more. Even though I was tired, I still wanted to stand up and put everything into place, my OCD was kicking in and I just have to straiten up everything that was out of place, my fingers was twitching to straiten up everything.

Axel must have seen the look in my eyes or my fingers twitching, because before I could stand up and do the things that bothered me, he and Marc stood up and collected everything.

With a sigh I sat up straighter than I was before, I was never allowed to slouch and I never had slouched before because it was one of my mothers rules.

Kayli looked at me, she probably heared my sigh. She asked me with her eyes if I was okay and with a smile my own eyes showed I was indeed okay, just very tired.

I could feel the eyes on me but tried to ignore them, I didn't like attention because if somebody had their attention on me it would mean I would get punished for no reason at all. I could still hear her voice ringing in my mind, her words echoed around my mind repeatedly, over and over again.

I must have been in Lala land too long because everyone had stood up ready to say goodbye and leave. Many of them had concerned looks in their eyes, Kayli must have told Blake and Kevin what had happened, because her boys were standing in front of me arms open ready for a hug. With a little hesitation I went and gave them a hug, it was quick but a hug none the less. I was after all not used to good touches, only bad ones that hurt very much.

Everyone had to leave and we escorted them to door before saying our goodbyes and then they left.

*********

I made my way to my room, I immediately closed my door, before turning around to collect my pajamas and night things. I took a bath, because I couldn't look at a shower with out getting a panic attack or memories of what my mother had done.

_**#####** _

_**Flash Back** _

_**#####** _

Marie, my sister had come home from school and she had thrown everything down onto the floor that I had just cleaned before she rummaged in her big walk-in closet for new clothes, she just threw everything onto the floor, not caring once that I had just cleaned her room or that I would get punished because of her.

She took out a dress because she was going to a party, some or other rich guy was throwing, she just had to look her best, nobody could look better than her. She put on make up, it was thick and dark, before I had to do her hair.

When she was finished dressing, not one hair was out of place, she left the room in a mess. I began to clean her room, before my mother stormed into Marie's room. My mother was angry, I just knew I was going to get punished.

"Why is Marie's room such a mess? You piece of trash. Didn't you clean it, like I told you to do??" With each new word her voice rose into a screeching pitch.

I knew I had to keep quiet or else I would get beaten or punished worse.

" Am I not good enough for an answer??" Her mother's screech became worse.

" I had cleaned Marie's room, ma'am," my voice was strained and quiet.

"Then tell me, Trash, why is this room filthy? Why is her clothes on the floor or why isn't it in the closet??" She was now screaming and with each word and sentence she came closer to where I stood.

She had back handed me, I fell back and hit my head against the floor, before she dragged me to one of the guest bathrooms.

She made me kneel on the cold white tiles, while she went to get a stool. She put the stool in the shower and made me sit on it, before she tied me to the stool with rope. Then she turned on the water, but she had turned the knob, until it was schorshing hot. She left me there in the shower almost all night.

Not a single sound came out of my mouth, not a whimper nor a scream left my mouth as the water burned my skin and throat. I tried avoiding the water but couldn't as it burned my throat raw. My head hurt and I knew I had another concussion, because I had hit my head hard against Marie's carpet floor.

I tried so hard not to nod off, but I must have, before the stool I was sitting on tilted forward and jerked me awake. It happened a few more times, I just had to remember too balance the stool or I would get hurt worse.

It must have been hours later because the water was cold, before my father came in and released me. His eyes was cold as he told me to clean up and leave. I had always reminded him and mother of their mistake and what my father had done.

**#####**

I shuddered at the memory as I finished bathing and then brushing my teeth before climbing into my bed for the night.

*********


	7. Chapter Six

_**Sage's POV :** _

I woke up tired for I didn't sleep much the previous night, because of the flashback I had. I had slept until after 12 o'clock and then woke up. 

I didn't want to bother one of the guys, so I stayed up drawing us all in my sketch book, because I had OCD it took me longer too draw because everything had to be perfect. 

After drawing I fell asleep, because I had a little sleep but my night was filled with night terrors - it really felt like I had no sleep, did it count when I had night Terrors? 

Just to be woken up 3 hours later with a violent Night Terror, so I decided to read for a while, until everyone was awake. I didn't want to bother the guys because they all had work as well as the Academy jobs they had to do, I knew they wanted me to wake them and join them if I couldn't sleep but I just couldn't do that to them. 

During the week I went to school and on Friday to Sunday I worked at the Academy Hospital with Doctor Roberts, he was like a father to me, but it was not like I knew because my own father never cared or loved me. 

It wasn't always like this, when I lived with the Anderson team I had usual shifts, because I wasn't in school as I had finished school and my Doctor degree as well.

I quickly put on nice black jeans and a white and black T-shirt. I left silently, without breakfast because the smell would wake up the guys and they needed their sleep and I didn't want to be a burden to them, maybe they would see what a broken mess I am and would leave me. 

I reached the hospital putting on my white doctor's coat, signing into my shift and beginning my rounds with a little yawn.

*********

_**Dr Roberts POV:** _

I wonder if Sage had gotten enough sleep, she was pale and had dark circles under her green eyes? But I knew not to send her home because it wouldn't really help, she would not sleep and only clean their house or find something else to keep herself busy with.

Speaking to Axel wouldn't help as Sage would see that as betrayal and wouldn't speak to me for weeks or even months at a time, I could not let that happen.

Maybe I should mention it to Sean? I am sure he could help Sage, but would Sage except the help? She only got used to the Toma team, because Lily was there to help her.

The only way to find out would be to ask or hint it to him when I see him next time, his next shift was tonight. Then I would ask or hint to him if he or his team could try helping or speaking to Sage.

*********

The day was quite long but Sean's shift finally began, with a sigh I went looking for Sean. I was tired, I had a long, tiring day, it felt like everything went wrong. 

A few doctors and nurses didn't show up to work, I had to call in people that was off and could do double shifts and Sage was one of them, she was staying on for a few extra hours. That girl was too sweet for her own good! 

Then things got worse, 2 full teams of dogs working on the same case together, it was a really important case was ambushed and heavily injured. 

The Academy thinks there is a Moll in The Academy. Not only was the information wrong, the enemy was waiting for the Teams, it was almost as if they knew the 2 teams would be there, how many there was and what their plan was. 

The injured men's case was handed to Sang, she was working on it alone because she could handle it.

I finally found Sean doing his rounds, I quickly and quietly talked to him.

His surprised look faded away, it turned into sadness for Sang. 

" Doctor Roberts, I will talk to my team about this and come back to you about this matter, but I am sure we would be able to help her."

I thanked him and left to go home. I was glad this day had come to an end for me.

I could only hope for the best and that the Blackbourne Family could help Sang, even if it was only a little bit. 


	8. Chapter Seven

_**Sage's POV:** _

Sage was tired her day had been busy and she hadn't really seen Dr Roberts around this past two days, her weekend was done and so was her shifts. The last shift on Sunday had ended in the wee hours of Monday morning and nobody told her to leave because Dr Roberts was very busy and no one else really knew her or him well because he was new and her guys was asleep or away on a mission. 

She didn't want to think about it, but Dr Sean and his team had been watching her the whole day, why they were doing that she wouldn't know, maybe they suspected that she was not really a boy but a girl?

But how did they find out, Dr Roberts would not tell them and neither would the Toma team and she was really careful around them, did she maybe slip up and they saw or heared something..... If they did she would be in so much trouble and how would she explain this to everyone?

Sage would rather not think about it right now and ask them a bit later why they were keeping an eye on her? 

School was busy, she was soo tired and she went the school day in a daze - she would not know what she had learned that day. 

The afternoon afterwards school she came home did her homework for the day, cleaned up and then straightened her whole room before she went to the kitchen to bake or cook something to keep her mind off of her day and why it seems like Dr Roberts was avoiding her the last few days - she couldn't really think straight as she was tired. 

First she made her famous Cowboy stew and then she decided she would make a fruit salad and some cake.

But which sort of cake should she make?

She could make any type of cake her guys would love anything she made. So she made a traditional Babka cake because she knew Raven missed his home and this was a traditional dessert in his homeland.

*********

_**Third Person's View:** _

The afternoon quickly went by and the Toma team began arriving home, in one's and two's. 

Axel and Brandon came in first, they walked by the kitchen, they looked in to see Sage busy in the kitchen and decided to leave her there, she looked if something was bothering her but they knew she would come to them if something was wrong or so they hoped.

The next person to arrive was Marc. He went into the kitchen to make some of his famous coffee for he knew his brothers would need it after the rough and busy day all of them had and it looked like Sage also needed some coffee, she didn't even notice him coming in and she always noticed everything.

Corey and Raven arrived last, they could see something was bothering Sage but like the rest of the guys knew not to bother her, she would come to them.

*********

_**Sage's POV:** _

She finally noticed that all of the Toma team have arrived home and wondered when they had come home? 

She usually noticed or heared them coming in and today she didn't even notice them. Was she so out of it or was she slacking off? Did she need more training? 

The boys came to great her as she put the dishes on the table, so that they could eat. They sat around the table, she sat between Axel and Marc today, each evening they would eat together as a family and she would sit between two of the boys.

" This is a lovely meal, Sang." Axel said.

" Hmm, I know Raven missed his homeland. " Sang remarked not quite following the conversation.

" Is something wrong, little bean? " Marc asked a little worried, Sang always listened if they spoke as a family.

She mumbled a hmmm and pushed her food around her plate. That worried the boys more - she was skinny and needed to eat as her previous family had starved her and just started getting her weight back up. 

Everyone noticed that Sang was far away and not with them at the table, they decided to not further ask questions.

The diner went by quickly, the boys cleaned up like they always did. With a quiet goodnight Sang went to bed without giving one of the boys a hug or waiting for them to finish like she usually would.

The boys was getting even more worried than they were this afternoon, they went to bed but none of the boys could sleep, they were too worried. 

**#####**

_**Happy new year and may you have a blessed year**_. 


End file.
